The Rokudaime and Rin's Adventure
by Ita-ta
Summary: Rin would never let him go unless there was something very, very wrong. Indeed, something was terribly wrong.
1. Introduction

It was a sunny summer day in the village of Konoha. A soft breeze blew by every so often, swirling the leaves in the streets, or ruffling a youngster's hair. The Hokage was quite tired, and was craving a sip of sake. Her window was open, playing with Tsunade's long locks of blonde. Her hazel eyes staring intently at the paper in front of her, a consistent tapping could be heard through the window. She was bored and didn't want to do any paperwork. Alas, she had to do this for it was in the matters of her predecessor, the Rokudaime. She knew who it was though; she chose to keep it a secret until the actual ceremony. She heard a shout out of the window. Lazily, she stood and leaned on the sill, looking out to the village below. The scene she saw was amusing.

A raven haired man was running down the streets, an expression of anger plastered onto his pale complexion. He wore black shorts and a black t-shirt, which the collar hid his lips. His left hand was clenched on his katana, a gift from Sakura. He wore black bandages around his shins and some white bandages snaked up his arm. Coal black eyes flared in anger searching for his target, which happened to be his best friend. Uchiha Sasuke, head of the ANBU had lost track of the dobe.

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku Ramen, wearing a dark blue hat. He also wore an orange t-shirt, and dark blue shorts. He was slurping the ramen hungrily. Bandages encircled both his shins and his forearms. He also had a patch on his left cheek. He was startled by a shout on his left side. "Dobe!" He smiled, knowing the voice it belonged to. He had escaped the dreaded hospital and Sasuke was chasing after him. He got away, he thought chuckling. "Come here!" The voice was closer.

A young girl about the age of seven, sat to the right of Naruto. She had a bright face, her eyes a distinct onyx. Her hair was short, but tied in a ponytail, reaching a quarter ways down her back. Loose strands of silver framed the youth's face. She wore a red t-shirt loose fitting, with an intricate design of a black dog on the back. She wore black pants that came tight at the ankles. Her feet were encased in black sandals. She had a mischievous smile on her complexion as Naruto stood, paying the owner. She formed the seal of the tiger.

Naruto smiled widely as he stood to leave. Sasuke had just turned the corner and was about ten feet away and already spotted him. He had better get going. That was when he heard it. "A Thousand Years of Pain!" was emitted behind him. It couldn't have been Kaka-Sensei, he was on a mission. He felt something behind him and he flew up into the sky. His legs swinging helplessly, he held his butt in pain. "Kuuuuussssooooo!" He yelled bouncing to a stop at Sasuke's feet. He looked up at him smiling, chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head. "Hiya, Sasuke," He chuckled, grinning. In his mind he thought, 'I gotta get that kid someday…'

The little girl was running toward the two best friends. "Saaaasukeeeee-seeeempaaai! I got 'im!" She chirped happily, skidding to halt in front of them. She had her head facing up to Sasuke, her eyes closed and her lips fixed into a broad grin.

Sasuke reached down to Naruto with his left hand and pulled him into the air by the scruff of his neck. With his right he ruffled the girl's silver locks. "Thank-you, Rin," Sasuke said, "Naruto, you're supposed to be in the _hospital_," He said, adding emphasis on the building.

Naruto defiantly looked off to the side and stuck his chin up. "I wouldn't have gotten caught if it wasn't for that blasted kid," He grumbled, despite his position, he crossed his arms. "Can I enjoy myself out here I just escaped that evil maze." He said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood and seemingly was considering the thought. "No." Sasuke replied.

"Please?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Oh come on."

"NO."

"PLEEEASE?"

"NO!"

"…Pleeease?"

Rin giggled watching the pair argue. When Sasuke looked like he was going the smash Naruto in a building and Chidori him to death, she smacked Naruto upside the head. She watched Sasuke drop Naruto sorely on his butt. Rin promptly let her wire twist around Naruto like snakes. Pulling it taut, she started to drag him off to the hospital. "Bye-bye Sasuke-sempai!" She giggled, raising her hand momentarily.

Naruto grumbled in his binds. "You could be nicer, I'm injured," He whined, twisting his head around to look at Rin. The little girl happened to be a lot smaller than him but also younger than him. Here he was, being dragged around by her. Oh how foolish he looked. He tried a conversation again. "What's Kaka-Sensei's mission about?" He asked her.

She grinned. "He's a' possed to go and kill some 'un," She said cheerily. She was the daughter of Hatake Kakashi and death didn't seem to faze her. She kept walking. "It's a band of thieves that killed alotta people," She nodded.

Naruto figured it was S-ranked. He was still on A and B ranked. Hyuuga Neji was going with Aburame Shino on A-ranked missions. Sakura, his former teammate was head of the medical quad. Yamanaka Ino took Morino Ibiki's place in the interrogation occupation. He sighed, knowing the Rokudaime's celebration was coming soon. He had realized Rin had stopped. He binds were loosening. Rin would never let him go unless there was something very, very wrong. Indeed, something was terribly wrong.


	2. Grave News

Before Naruto could protest, Rin ran into the Hospital. There were medic-nins running everywhere. Naruto ran after Rin going into the labyrinth that was the hospital's halls. "Wait, Rin!" He shouted letting out a growl. Rin was quite fast when it came to speed.

Rin finally caught sight of the person she was seeking. Haruno Sakura wore a similar dress as her normal outfit except it was white. Her soft pink hair grew long again but at the moment was tied in senbon needles. With her heart beating fast Rin skidded to a halt in front of Sakura. "Where's my daddy?" She asked breathlessly. Her eyes had pleading in them and she had sensed her father was in trouble. A sixth sense you might say.

Sakura looked at Rin. "He's out of the building, taking a stroll," Sakura attempted to lie. Her eyes flickered with fear and anticipation. She was holding her urge to bite her finger nails, showing she was nervous. She was worried for her sensei…she was thankful Anko was still on her long term mission.

Rin looked furious and sad at the same time. "Don't lie to me! Where is he? I know he's here!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes. Her lower lip trembled as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Naruto's blue eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," He said, his voice soothing, "You know Kaka-Sensei is strong right? He can't truly be hurt," He said. To think they were arguing earlier. He held his hand out to her. Rin took it. He heaved her up, carrying her with her looking over his shoulder.

Rin was comforted by Naruto's warmth. She buried her head in his shoulder. Her breathing was uneven and tears streamed down her face. She hiccupped as they made their way down the hall after Naruto convinced Sakura to lead them. Coming to a halt she knew they were there. She slipped down out of Naruto's warm touch. She felt a sense of foreboding as Sakura opened the door.

"He's in rough shape, and there's a poison of some sort in his body. We have sent Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba out to look for the cure. I spent hours in Tsunade's books looking for it. Brace yourself and Rin don't tackle him." Sakura said, opening the door.

Rin's face completely distorted into despair, she slowly made her way to her father's bed. Her whole body shook like it was experiencing an earthquake. She reached to touch her father's face, her hand trembling violently. Tears ran down her face as she looked at her father. "Da-da-daddy!" She cried burying her face in her arms, resting the on the bedside. Her breathing heaved and her being shook.

Hatake Kakashi's eyes were closed, his hitai-ate off. His mask still lay half-covering his face, part of it was torn. He had blood soaked bandages encircling his left arm and both his shins. He face was a white sheet, having all color drained from it. A breathing system sat ready by his bed. A jagged purple line ran up his right arm, stopping at a piece of fabric. The cloth was wrapped tightly around his arm stopping flow of both blood and poison.

Naruto was speechless at his former teacher's condition. His fist clenched and shaking he drooped his head down his eyes shut tightly in anguish and anger. He half-expected the impact of Rin tackling him in tears. He hugged her, the child was in despair so great it nearly frightened him. Rin was always, always cheerful.

Sasuke appeared by Sakura, having heard the news by Ino. He squeezed her hand comfortingly and looked at Kakashi with sorrow in his eyes. He wanted so badly to go after the cure with Kiba and the others but Tsunade ordered him to stay. No need sending the ANBU captain he assumed. He was slightly startled at the impact of Rin throwing herself at him.

"Sasuke-sempai!!! He's hurt! He's never hurt!" She mumbled into his shirt, clutching so tightly to him. She considered him an uncle, family. She had considered all of them family. She felt hollow but felt like being sick. She shook and heaved and held onto Sasuke for dear life.

Sasuke picked her up and let her bury her face in his shoulder. She held her close and Sakura hugged them too. Naruto hugged as well, but then let go as Sakura did. Sasuke held her until she cried herself to sleep. Sasuke carried her out as Naruto followed. Sakura looked over Kakashi, replacing bandages.

"I can't believe it," Naruto said. The silence in the waiting room was unbearable for him. Rin was now curled on Sasuke's lap clutching his shirt. Naruto a poked his two index fingers together a habit he copied from Hinata. Usually he did that to tease her but lately it had become a habit. A rare occurrence though, he only did it when he thought things were very, very bad.

Sasuke momentarily looked up from the spot he'd been staring at for the last two hours. He had been brooding, ignoring Naruto's comments and thinking over the situation. "Naruto you've said that five times already," Sasuke muttered. Actually it was the only thing he'd been repeating over and over. Sasuke had ignored most of it.

"I have?" Naruto asked, taken aback by his best friend's sudden response. He sighed tiredly. After he had been brought to Sasuke hours earlier it had been mid-afternoon. It had to be well into the night by now. "We should go, but what about Rin?" He asked.

"Yes, surely we can't leave her alone in that house," A voice startled both the men in the room. It was only Sakura whom had come to retrieve Sasuke.

Sasuke considered the current situation and evaluated it. A trick he'd learnt from Shikamaru was to always think the situation through. "We should bring her to our place Sakura," He said. He stood, still holding the sleeping Rin.

Sakura nodded, holding the door open for them. "Naruto you go to your room in the hospital and don't even think of going outside or I'll make Shinta go after you." She said, with a warning look in her eyes.

Naruto gulped loudly. Shinta was Asuma and Kurenai's kid. In Naruto's opinion Shinta was the kid from hell. He was way worse than Rin. Naruto shuddered at the thought. Once, the kid had tied him up on a pole until Naruto gave up. Naruto nearly ran down the halls into his hospital room.

Sasuke smirked, walking silently with Sakura. He decided to voice something that had been bothering him while he was in that room, with Kakashi. "What do you think Rin will do now?" He said, keeping all emotion locked from his face.

Sakura let her gaze wander to the girl in Sasuke's arms. "Exactly what Naruto did…when you left," She couldn't help pausing. It was a touchy subject with Sasuke. "Beg for Tsunade to let her go, go find a cure." She said sadly. '_Naruto begged and begged until Tsunade threw him out of her office,_' she added as an afterthought.

Sasuke looked at Rin, darkness clouding his face. He tried so dearly to keep the recurring look from his face. He couldn't help it; days of his darkness haunted him every so often. Looking up, he realized they had made it to their street. Their home. The place where he had witnessed all of his family's deaths. By his very own brother, lurking in the shadows this very second. A wave of hate washed over him. He shook it off; this wasn't the time, nor the place. He carried her into the house and laid her down on the spare bed. Sakura had changed into her pyjamas and scuttled into bed for she was tired after the long day. Sasuke silently slipped out of his clothes, into his loose pants, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Sakura lay awake, her eyelids drifting open and close. She couldn't sleep, but exhaustion was lingering to wrap its spindly fingers around her consciousness. She tossed and turned and finally stopped at Sasuke's shifting. Kakashi's condition troubled her but had better get to sleep. Yeah, a good night's sleep might make it better…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Not bad, this is my first chapter fanfic. So R&R m'kay? Thanks!


	3. Departure

Onyx eyes fluttered open to bolt up and look around. Rin realized she was at the Uchiha residence. She gave a start when she heard Sakura, "You okay, Rin?" Her head whipped around, loose hair smacking her face. "Oh sorry did I frighten you?" Sakura asked her, looking concerned, like Anko was when she was worried about Rin. "I'm fine," She said, in an indifferent, quiet voice. One that didn't sound like her own. The memories of the day before came rushing back, fresh in her mind. She fought control over herself and look away from Sakura. "I'm going for a walk," Rin and said, getting up. She then left.

Sakura saw that look in someone eyes, so many times it broke her heart. It was the look of resentment, hate, sadness, a look she saw so many times in Sasuke's eyes, Kakashi's eyes, her own eyes and now Rin's eyes. She looked so much like her father as she walk out of the door. Sakura sighed realizing that Rin looked like Sasuke, when he was younger and silent. She walked to her bedroom to get her work outfit on.

Walking around the streets, Rin heard word of greeting given to her but; she kept her head down and ignored it. She felt powerless and wanted so badly to reverse it, make it so it never happened. She stopped, finding she was where she and Shinta had first met. She let a small smile grace her lips. Her brow furrowed as Shinta dropped in out of nowhere.

Sarutobi Shinta wore a loose grey t-shirt the came down messily sticking out from his whitish vest. He wore black pants that were rumpled so he was messy and looked like Asuma's kid. He had the same darkish-blue hair but it came down always nearly obscuring his vision. Red eyes stared intently at his friend. "Hey," He raised his hand in greeting.

Rin raised her head a little in acknowledgement. She then looked glumly at her best bud. "Hey," She said quietly. She knew she should've started to wear a mask like her dad. It was hard to keep emotion from her face.

"How are ya?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Rin loved that about him. He could be so mischievous but so carefree. He knew just what to say.

"I'm okay, my dad…" She trailed off, not being able to finish the sentence. Shinta gave her a huge bear hug. She giggled, considering he was a bit bigger than her.

"So whaddaya wanna do?" He asked, his voice a drawl. He always strung words together and often hung out with Shikamaru when he visited from Suna.

"I know I want," Rin said, a determined look in her eyes. "I'm going to save my dad." She clenched her small hands into fists and her eyebrows arched down.

"Aiight, when we leavin'?" He asked, a lopsided grin settling onto his usually laid-back complexion.

"We? You….you're sure you want to-" She stopped giving a small smile at Shinta's lopsided one. She looked back to the spot where they'd first met. "Sunset, this spot, we tell no one." She said, her face hardening and becoming so much like her father's.

"Cool, catch ya on the flipside," Shinta then started running toward his house, waving back to Rin as he went.

Rin then started to walk toward the Hokage's office. She knew that Tsunade was in the hospital today, two Chuunins would be guarding the door. Actually, the two Chuunins go by the names of Konohamaru and Moegi. Rin stopped behind the building, the sill of the open window a good twenty feet up. She proceeded to climb the tall tree that resided near the building. Once she got near the top she ran to the end of the branch, leaped, somersaulting onto the side of the tower. She promptly concentrated chakra to her feet, sprinting up to the sill. Flipping forward, she tumbled into the room, inches from hitting the desk. She got up and filed through the Hokage's files. She looked for the picture of the cure. It was an herb, a white flower. She finally found the documents and shoved them around her legs, camouflaging easily in the bagginess. She then left, carefully running to the side of the wall, spiralling down the pole that was stuck there by Konohamaru and Naruto. She then headed back to her house to find her black carrier bag, and put the files inside the concealed pocket.

Having done her first part of preparation she skipped back to the Uchiha residence and put on a small smile. She slipped off her sandals and called out to Sakura. "Sakura-chan!" She said, her stomach grumbling loudly.

The pink-haired woman was in the kitchen, finishing up breakfast. Fresh fruit, bread and milk sat neatly on the table. "Oh, Rin, how was your walk?" Sakura asked.

"It was great," She said with fake enthusiasm. She sat down and nibbled on an apple. "Are you working today, Sakura-chan?" Rin asked, keeping her curiosity from her voice.

"Yes, I am," Sakura said, wiping her face with a cloth. "Why do you ask Rin?" She inquired, her eyes having a probing look.

Rin looked brightly into Sakura's eyes, not breaking her façade. "I want to try out Sasuke-sempai's old clothes, like those cool ones he wore in the Chuunin exams." She said, making sure her voice was sounding sweet and childish. "Please, oh please, Sakura-chan?" She said, giving a pleading sad look.

Sakura smiled, and sighed, in resignation. "I guess, it would be fine for you to borrow that outfit for awhile, just don't go out training or anything." She said, putting her finger up in warning.

Rin giggled in joy. "Thank-you sooooo much Sakura-chan!" She said jumping up, she had finished her apple, and tossing it into the garbage bin, she hopped off to the room where they stored old stuff, from their past.

Shutting the door behind her, she rummaged through boxes labelled 'Sasuke's old things'. Finally she found the black out fit, arm and leg bandaging and such. She put the ensemble in a small box and came out of the room. "I'm going to go to my house and pack!" She giggled.

"P-pack for what?" Sakura asked, almost dropping the bag with all of her supplies. '_She can't possibly be doing what I think she's doing,_" She thought anxiously. Watching Rin's face light up, she let out a relieved sigh. That face always meant she was heading to Shinta's.

"A sleepover at Shinta's!" Rin lied, putting on a bright smile. "You better hurry to the hospital, you'll be late and Naruto will be all over that place." She giggled, putting the box down, and opening the door for Sakura.

Sakura smiled, grabbing her red carrier bag, slipped it on her left shoulder and stepped out of the door. She balanced her half-eaten muffin and bag and tossed the keys to Rin. "Turn left, right?" She said encouragingly.

Rin giggled, "That didn't make sense you know." Grabbing her box, she heard a click and tossed the keys, making sure they landed in Sakura's bag. "See you!" She giggled, giving an exaggerated blow-kiss. She then skipped off, as soon as she was out of sight; she turned it into a sprint, taking long strides to the Hatake household.

Sliding to a halt, holding the box steady, she pulled out a hair pin, which she shoved in the door, twisted this way and that and swung open the door. It was quiet as before, and different. Slipping off her sandals, Rin shook her head and looked up. She had a determined glint in her eyes. She was going to be strong; she was going to save her daddy. Carrying the box to her room, she dropped it on her bed.

Opening up the box, she laid out its contents. She then headed to the kitchen, preparing six sandwiches. She gathered four apples, two large water bottles filled, with juice, orange juice to be precise. It's Shinta's favourite kind and loved only the kind Rin made. Gently putting them into the small lunch, she put it in her carrier bag. She hoped they could learn to swim fast. She also hoped that Shinta remembered to tell Asuma and Kurenai that he was coming to her house.

She stopped and stared at the ensemble that she would wear on the mission. She put her small hand on the Uchiha symbol and closed her eyes. '_Give me strength to save my daddy, to be strong as Sasuke was in the Chuunin exams._' Opening her eyes she quickly stripped off her clothing and slipped on the shirt. It was slightly big, but it fitted fine. Pulling on the shorts she grabbed the bandages and other accessories to put on her shins and forearms. Pulling a mask from her father's drawer, she cut it to fit her. Slipping it on, she clenched her fists. She took out the ponytail, hoping Shinta would bring extra senbon needles than usual. He had picked up the art of the senbon after learning of Hayate. She looked out the window as she finished making her instant ramen. Naruto had rubbed off on her a little. She savoured it, and finished quickly as the sun was setting. Putting her black and red outfit in the bag, she slipped the carrier bag over her shoulders and ran to her room. She grabbed the heart-shaped locket that her mom and dad had given her. Opening it, you would see a picture of Shinta and Rin, tickling Pakkun on the left, on the right would be a picture of Anko, Rin and Kakashi. She put it around her neck and hid it in her shirt.

Running down the path to their place, she looked in the direction of the hospital. "Hang on daddy, I'm going to save you," Rin whispered, skidding to a halt. Shinta pooped out of the bushes seconds later.

"Sheesh, took ya long 'nuff." Shinta laughed. He tossed Rin three senbon needles. He smiled, watching Rin twirl her hair tightly in between the needles.

"You're you looking at the kid of 'Always Late Copy-Nin'." She giggled at the nickname she had given her father after hearing numerous stories of his lateness from Naruto. She held out her hand.

Shinta blushed a little and took her hand. He moved the senbon in his mouth around. He did this when he was nervous and/or embarrassed. He did know what to do though.

"May we stay together," They started in unison.

"Through thick and thin," Continued Shinta.

"With our instincts," replied Rin.

"'Till the end." They finished in unison.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. 

So what do you think? Please review and tell me what is going on? I know none of that last part rhymed so bite me. I'm not the brightest poetic bulb in the box. xD


	4. Plan of Rescue

Sakura walked along the path to the Hatake household. She thought she would surprise Rin and Shinta with some cookies. She arrived at the door and knocked on it three times. No answer. She reached with her free hand, to the ledge of the door, grabbing the key hidden there. She unlocked the door, slipping inside. "Rin, Shinta?" She said, uncertainly, looking around. It was the afternoon already and they should be up. She walked along the hallway, sliding open the door to Rin's room. No one was there, remains of Rin's packing the night before were evident. She heard a bird caw and for a moment time stood still. She ran to the window, looking out up into the sky. "Oh not now, tell me not now. This can't be, they couldn't have." She muttered to herself, swinging outside of the window. Landing on all fours she set off for the Hokage tower. She met Sasuke on the way.

"Any idea why?" He needn't say anymore. They both knew something was wrong. He just wanted to know if Sakura had any other information.

"Rin, she must've run away." She answered swerving her head to the side to find Shikamaru on her other side.

"Asuma's in a frantic frenzy, Kurenai is crying and they're both at the Hokage tower. Shinta's vanished." Shikamaru said, with no air of whether or was a question or not.

Sakura decided to answer it anyway. "They left together, faking a sleepover. Those two…they're going to get in trouble." She said, worry apparent in her voice.

"Gee, you think?" An accompanying bark announced Kiba's arrival. He had a grim smile was on his face as he kept ahead of the group.

They all arrived at the tower, making their way of the flight of stairs leading to the meeting room. Everyone was here except Naruto and Kakashi whom were in the hospital, Anko who was on a mission and Iruka, who was still at the Academy. Tsunade had many papers strewn over her desk, Shizune's face told all that she was worried and frightened and was hoping Tsunade wouldn't be too angry.

"So, what's this about," Ino whispered to Chouji. He shrugged and looked to Shikamaru. Shikamaru just kept his attention to Tsunade.

"As some of you may know, Hatake Kakashi is in critical condition and in need of a rare cure. I have sent a few ninja to gather the cure, and asked them to do it quickly. There is no luck so far. Now we have another disaster on our hands." Tsunade started, clasping her hands together. Jiraiya sat on the sill, awaiting the news.

"Hatake Rin has left our midst with Sarutobi Shinta to retrieve the cure for Rin's father." She continued, breathing calmly.

"What? How? How would she know what cure to look for?" These were the questions the whirled around the crowd.

Tsunade raised a hand to silence everyone. "Rin must've come into my office when I was visiting the hospital and snatched the papers of the cure." She said, looking to the crowd to see if anyone seemed to know of this. "Now does anyone have any information on this matter?" She asked.

"Um, Rin told me that she was going to have a sleepover at Shinta's…" Sakura said, realizing her mistake. She then remembered that voice, Rin's but like Sasuke's once.

"Shinta told us that he was sleeping over at Rin's place," Asuma said, still holding onto Kurenai.

"Well, that's interesting," Jiraiya said, putting his hand to his chin in mock thought. "They're pretty smart kids," He finished.

"Oh, I saw Shinta and Rin near the place they first met," Tenten said, hoping that would help a little.

Sakura remembered Rin's face when she was asking to borrow Sasuke's old clothes. She had told him that night and he had just shrugged. "Rin…she wanted to borrow Sasuke's old clothes," She said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rock Lee asked.

"His…clothes from the Chuunin exams," Sakura continued, trailing off. It was a sore spot for everyone in the room.

"Well, that changes things. She is going to turn into…Sasuke from back then." Tsunade said. She gave Sasuke a 'no offence' look.

"Yeah, that would be bad, I mean Sasuke nearly took out half the village," Jiraiya said, not giving a 'no offence' look.

"So…now what?" Hinata asked, looking at Tsunade.

"I want Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba and Akimichi Chouji to set off as soon as possible to retrieve Hatake Rin and Sarutobi Shinta." She said, sounding official.

Chouji looked to Shikamaru in worry. Minus Naruto that would be the same team to get Sasuke.

Shino kept silent; for once he wasn't out on a mission. Okay that wasn't entirely true. He was about to leave for one when the signal came.

"You all are dismissed," Tsunade said. When the door opened Tsunade looked up. "Oh and do not tell Uzumaki Naruto about any of this." She finished, opening a secret compartment for storing her sake.

:-----x--------x-------x------:

So do you think I'm doing this well? Review for me please and let me know. Plus I think I should switch back to Rin and Shinta next chappie, right? Sorry for having such short ones.


	5. Slight Chance

Me: So this is Ita-ta with the next chapter of The Rokudaime and Rin's Adventure. So sorry for such slow updates, but exams are in two days, I'd be dead if my parents knew I was working on this instead of sudying. Rin, Shinta disclaimer time?

Rin: Hnn.

Shinta: ALRIGHT!

Rin: Scary. -sweatdrop-

Shinta: Rin and I are created and therfore owned by Ita-ta and everything else doesn't belong to her. She wishes she owned Itachi...

Me: Shaddup!

Rin: So let the story begin.

Me: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, THEY KEEP ME GOING!

..xx...N A R U T O ::. The. R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E.&&..R.I.N'S...A.D.V.E.N.T.U.R.E...xx..

"Are you sure about this?" Kankurou looked uneasily from Shinta to Rin. Rin held his gaze, a steely determined look in her eyes.

It was the next day; they had conversed and aided Rin and Shinta in creating a trail in which they would follow closely to the cure. It narrowly avoided rogue country, that they had to keep their wits about them if they wanted to survive.

"Yeah, don't worry Kanky," Shinta grinned, fisting the air. "We'll come back alive, well an' kickin'."

"Hn," Rin nodded her head in agreement. She started to roll up the map, easily sliding it into her carrier bag. She wiped the sweat from her brow, as they were just outside Suna, having tussled and trained before their leave. She shifted her gaze to Shinta, the cause of it all. He had butted heads with Kankurou, whom got angry, which lead to all of them playfully smacking each other. Temari and Gaara only looked on in amusement.

"Be careful you two," Temari warned, swinging her fist teasingly.

"Aw, don' worry 'Mari, ya can't get rid o'me tha' easily." Shinta retorted, giving her a hug.

"Be wary of the rogue country, keep him silent," Gaara eyed Rin who nodded solemnly. "Good luck."

Rin smiled appreciatively, finally slipping the mask back on, as Gaara requested her to keep it off. "So long," She said.

"Ne, ne, no goodbyes, we'll just catch ya later." Shinta reprimanded Rin playfully, tugging on her arm.

"See you later rascal!" Temari shouted as they picked up speed and disappeared into the trees. "You informed Konoha?"

"Hm," Gaara answered, turning away.

"Okay, Tsunade-sama should have gotten the message by then." Kankurou commented, following Gaara's lead. "Come on Temari, we have a village to look after."

"Yeah," Temari looked at the point where Rin and Shinta disappeared one last time before chasing after her brothers into the city.

..xx...N A R U T O ::. The. R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E.&&..R.I.N'S...A.D.V.E.N.T.U.R.E...xx..

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" It was a certain blonde's bellow that quaked the whole hospital as Sasuke leaned against the wall, unaffected by his announcement and Naruto's reaction. Naruto was due to be released from the hospital today, as the week and a half period had come to an end. Which, Naruto was thankful for, as he really had to get out of there.

"You heard me," Sasuke replied, not bothering to repeat himself childishly, looking bemusedly at Naruto, whom was now panicking.

"We have to go get them!" Naruto was already out of his bead and scrambling around the room for his spare clothes.

"Hokage-sama has already sent a team," Sasuke drawled. In reality, the Uchiha only mentioned it to the Kyuubi container because he was getting stir-crazy just doing missions in and around the village. He was stuck for only a day more, as at that time, his year and a half punishment would be done and over. He had hoped he could wait out for one more day but his impulsive actions set him as he was now.

"Then you, me, Sakura-chan can go as back-up. I can track them with my nose, Sakura can let Shizune take care of the hospital for a couple days and on the way back we can heal, you can retrieve and restrain them." He suggested loudly, having easily thought about it in five seconds flat. Man, he really should stop hanging around with Shikamaru.

"Tell that to Hokage-sama, my punishment is not up." He shot back, and for once, he was caught off guard as his wrist was grabbed and they were in the Hokage's office.

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!" Naruto announced his arrival with a loud whine.

"Aa, gomen nasai," Sasuke was now irked that the dobe actually bothered to poof in. Being the head of ANBU and still having punishment did not do well with Konoha's ANBU rankings. He stayed back, formulating flawless plans and had come to be respected. That or it was the unnerving sharingan that flashed in the darkness.

An empty sake bottle was forcefully chucked at the blonde a very disgruntled Tsunade sitting behind her desk. "You're bugging me and you haven't even been discharged from the hospital yet!" She groaned irritably.

"Yeah, well I've come to request a mission." Naruto quieted down, hand shooting out in reaction and catching the bottle with ease.

"You haven't been discharged," Tsunade repeated.

"Sakura-chan's filling the papers out now."

"..." Tsunade groaned again holding her head. "Damn...fine, go, there's a monk just by Kirikagure who needs to be healed, escort Sakura there. Don't you dare go after Rin and Shinta." She warned her tone low and threatening.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Naruto grinned, and they both set off, Sasuke to the Uchiha residence, Naruto to the hospital to retrieve both his papers and Sakura.

..xx...N A R U T O ::. The. R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E.&&..R.I.N'S...A.D.V.E.N.T.U.R.E...xx..

Rouge Country.

These two words were feared by civilians and genin ninja alike. However in the state of genins, having had Hatake Kakashi, son of the White Fang, as a father tended to dull things down as he had told Rin of wild stories of his missions in his murky past. He told her of his fight against a man with a tongue on each of his hands, while on a team with Naruto, Neji and Genma in ANBU.

Having been the son of Sarutobi Asuma and therefore the great-grandson of the Third, tended to muddle things that should and shouldn't be feared for Shinta, which influenced his behaviour toward deadly things. This is how he had attained the lazy, careless attitude, as Asuma sucked at explaining things. That, and the influence of Shikamaru.

Thus, the two walked casually along the forest floor, albeit their footsteps were silent, they kept a careless air around them which deceived onlookers, as they were continually alert of their surroundings. Every once in a while, Shinta inconspicuously sent out a shadow expanse to sense any life forms within ten feet, to determine if anything were hiding their chakra signatures very well.

"They must've reached Suna," Rin kept her voice low, calm and monotone. She slowed her pace, landing on a tree branch high up, Shinta arriving there in a seconds. She simply sat cross-legged, holding out an apple to Shinta. They had restocked in Suna, thankful that they could have a precious apple. He flopped gracelessly on the branch, his butt, creaking the branch and swinging his legs carelessly.

Of course the bright red, delicious looking apples attracted bandits, how could it not? It was rather surprising, as a knife flew past Shinta's head, heading for Rin. Shinta's legs flew up, cries echoing in the forest as the knife landed with a satisfying thunk on the chunk of park the swung from a chakra string.

Rin stood calmly taking another chunk out of her apple, one second, and the next, she had her mask on the apple core on what seemed to be the leaders head, Rin leaning against a tree, twirling her kunai intricately in her fingers. '_Shinta was too impatient,_' She thought inwardly, watching her best friend make his way down with their belongings, he was shouting tauntingly at them.

"...know, she was mixed blood, made 'er a lil' psycho, she looks kinda angry. I'd watch out," He grinned landing beside her. He was going overboard, but he was having fun with it.

Rin fought against rolling her eyes and turned her dark gaze to the men. She lazily flicked the kunai, launching it to the apple core immediately pinning it to the tree above the leader's head. She languidly retrieved the kunai, turning her gaze to Shinta, still standing on the tree. "Let's let them hang out for a while," Her cold voice rang out behind them, in all seriousness.

"Yosh!" His grin turned wider, hinting on malice. "See you!" He waved all too cheerfully, trailing behind Rin.

..xx...N A R U T O ::. The. R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E.&&..R.I.N'S...A.D.V.E.N.T.U.R.E...xx..

Three weeks had passed since Rin and Shinta had started their mission. In the blustering winds, hailing snow, they hiked up the high mountain, knowing that at the highest point, its peak, were the white flowers that thrived there.

"Damn, this wind's...windy," Shinta bellowed up to Rin whom was a good twenty feet higher that him. They couldn't use their chakra to run up, the wind and hail was too vicious. So they had reverted to rock climbing, using chakra infused kunai as ice picks. Shinta groaned inwardly, having sucked at wall-climbing without chakra in class. They had done it to train and strengthen their arms.

"How descriptive of you Shinta," She yelled back, reaching at a juncture in the rocks. She manoeuvred her wiry body up rather quickly, finding ease and peace in climbing. She was always the first to reach the pinnacle and won a teddy bear which she gave to Shinta. In a few minutes, she finally reached the top. She lay flat, peeking her head over the edge. She had just scaled about a one-hundred foot mountain in a matter of ten minutes. She saw Shinta struggling up, thirty feet below her.

"Don't look down, you'll get scared," She yelled again in humour.

"Thanks Ms. Obvious!" He muttered irritably.

"Don't make me come down there and carry you."

"What a notion that would be."

"Indeed."

"Will you?" He had cleared ten feet.

"Nah." She had flopped on her back admiring the swirling white sky.

"Tease."

"You rubbed off on me."

"That was the worst excuse ever. You're like your dad!"

"Which is why I'm saving him, I haven't found his excuse lines book yet and I want to burn it."

"Oh, ha-ha." He had cleared another ten feet. He could faintly see a silver ponytail whirling around.

"I really do love him, so I think that's the reason, he's family," She picked a white flower and twirled it in between her index finger and her thumb.

"I know."

"They why start the discussion?"

"To pass time."

"Oh."

"Hm."

"Do still want me to carry you up?"

"Naw, but can you carry me down?" He asked his mouth by her ear.

"Nah." She grinned, rolling over and giving him room to pull himself up and collapse in a sweating mess.

"I think we're the only people who would hang out aft'r climbing to the top o'the mount'in, while a snowstorm's goin'.

"We are." Rin replied simply. Then she asked something else. "What else do you have in that bag?" He had brought and first aid but something else bulked it up too, she knew it.

"A tarp."

"A tarp?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Uh huh."

"Tobogganing?"

"Hell yeah," He grinned.

"Sweet," Rin grinned under her mask and sat up. "Ready to go?" The question was rhetorical and they both knew it. They were going to go whether or not either of them was ready; a life was on the line after all.

"Yep," he set up the tarp expertly; they latched on their bags tighter around them, making sure nothing was loose. Then with a heavy wiggle of Shinta's butt, they shot down the sloping Mountain like a bullet.

"WHOOOHOOO!" Shinta bellowed out over the wind. Rin laughed for the first time since she saw the state of her father. It felt good to laugh after so long. She felt her age, rather than a little older and wizened.

"Oh blimey!" She shouted over the howling wind. She was in the back, her hair flapping uncontrollably in the wind. They reached the bottom in a matter of minutes and now were cruising smoothly across the flatland. Shinta had grumbled that it was a desolate wasteland, and, if it wasn't for its size, they would've totally missed the mountain. A smirk had made its way on her lips as they slowly decreased the bullet speed to a nice coast.

"Damn, we're going far. Holy shit, Naruto even had trouble goin' this far when 'e went down Hokage Mountain!" Shinta commented, looked around. "Oh damn, look't that!" Shinta pointed a gloved hand to the sky. Aurora Borealis danced and played in the darkened sky.

"I forgot how late it had been getting when we started. It must be near midnight," Rin admired the lights in the sky as she watched her surroundings. Once we hit the trees out some shadowed ground, we'll camp out."

"Or until the tarp stops," Shinta commented, as they still had good momentum. "Maybe we should stick up a mast and sing drink up me 'earties yo-'oh." He grinned, leaning back and getting comfy.

"You sleep, I'll ride and watch," Rin directed, and soon, she heard the soft snores of Shinta melting into the whistling wind and creeping silence.

As they slid along the white snow, Rin felt an overwhelming drowsiness. She kept awake for a full fifteen minutes and the last thing she saw before her eyes drooped involuntarily shut, were a pair of crimson and black eyes staring at her from a distance.


	6. Combat

Alas this is Ita-ta with the seventh instalment of The Rokudaime and Rin's Adventure. Hello. Rin, Shinta, care to do the disclaimer?

Rin: Ugh, fine.

Shinta: You sounded like Shikamaru!

Rin: Shut-up.

Shinta: Rin and I are owned by Ita-ta.

Rin: Everything else is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto.

Shinta: Even though she wishes she owned---ITAI!

(Silence except for Ita-ta pummelling Shinta.)

Rin: Well, read, enjoy, review.

"The boy looks strange, Itachi," A loud gravely voice boomed as black beady eyes observed the young boy. "He's got a strange chakra flow."

The Uchiha in question only had eyes for the strange girl. Out here in the blistering winds her silvery hair retained a snowy white gleam. His sharingan eyes narrowed imperceptibly as he realized the similarity of hair. "This is Hatake Kakashi's child," He whispered, and even in the loud winds, Kisame heard it.

"Eh? How do you know?" Kisame asked, his eyes now trained on Rin.

Itachi didn't reply for a few moments. There was something peculiar about the girl and he couldn't quite place it. "The mask and silver hair, her chakra…" His brow furrowed together in thought.

Kisame looked at his partner in interest; it wasn't often that Itachi trailed off. He focused on the boy at the moment and frowned, his fish-lips set in a thin line.

At that moment both of the dark Akatsuki members leaped back, narrowly dodging a barrage of kunai.

"How…?" Kisame only had seconds to say before something froze him to the ground. He knew this feeling before, that lazy ANBU had got him with his shadow. It seemed as if the shadows worked with the boy, even in his sleep. He knew that his chakra appeared odd. He growled a low curse.

Itachi was having his own problems as he fought an onslaught against young Rin. She moved as quickly as he, but was not as strong. "Clever," He murmured calmly, dodging a kunai lunge.

Kisame heard the scuffle a few feet from him but when he tried to look he saw a rather large pair of poppy red eyes.

"Hiya," Shinta grinned from ear-to-ear. "You look funny fish-man," He commented, flipping over so he was right side up. He sat down, causing Kisame to sit down too. "You kinda suck for bein' Akatsuki," He said casually, swinging his legs, which Kisame imitated.

"Stop that," He growled through clenched teeth.

Suddenly all playfulness in Shinta's demeanour disappeared. He sat rigid with a soulless aura around him. It caused an involuntary shudder from Kisame. "Rin's having fun." His poppy red eyes were set onto their fight, his voice as soulless as his aura. "Your comrade is going to get hurt."

Kisame looked at the boy. He was very strange. "Feh, Itachi won't get a scratch," He murmured, watching the battle unfold in front of him. It felt odd, not actually fighting the boy, but he was already exhausted from the encounter with the hunter-nin earlier. Itachi had warned him not to go overboard. He was regretting it now.

Rin was getting tired. She was losing energy fast, keeping up this incredible speed. Lee had trained her endurance and she could only keep his speed for so long. As soon as she let her guard down for a second, he had a kunai stabbed in the tree beside her head, his towering body caging her in.

"It was curious to see one so young acquire such high speed," Itachi whispered, his chakra flaring malevolently. She had caused him to fight seriously, if only for a second. "How did you do it?"

Rin didn't answer but felt an inkling of her chakra coming back. She was weakened, but she'd be fine if she fought for a few more moments while Shinta incapacitated Kisame. She surged forward, launching a kunai for his head.

He pulled back gracefully, taking in stride that her fire was back. He kept dodging, lithely jumping from branch to branch. He observed her movement with his sharingan, finding them completely predictable.

Suddenly the unimaginably impossible happened.

Blood splattered.

"Told you," Were Shinta's only words as Kisame saw Itachi fly backwards.

"What's wrong?" Rin was by him in a second, kunai pressing ruthlessly against his neck, bringing pressure to draw a little blood. Her mouth was twisted in a psychotic grin; the mask had been ripped off moments earlier. Her pale face gleamed in the moonlight as blood red and onyx scarred eyes whirled in malice. The eyes were no longer as solid back but with a red pinwheel. It was like Itachi's mangekyou inverted.

Itachi was speechless, this could be a first. He watched her wordlessly, his eyes drawing to hers. The surroundings changed, a red ground below them, a void white sky above them. "Why…?" He was surprised at how weak his own voice sounded.

Rin stood before him. "You've done many bad things, Uchiha Itachi," She addressed him by his full name. She had the same eyes, her mouth still set in that psychotic smile.

"How did you obtain those eyes?" His low menacing tenor was back. He attempted to move but found he was bound.

She remained silent, taking a step toward him. The sound of her sandaled feet hitting the ground echoed endlessly. It was silent as the grave as she looked at him, the grin never leaving her face. "You killed your family mercilessly." She murmured her voice full of volatile killing intent. "I can't forgive that."

"I didn't expect you would."

Outside the realm Shinta watched as the two stood perfectly still. He was slightly in awe as Rin's eyes were white and Itachi's were closed. His jaw slackened, opening slightly.

"Who is that girl?" Kisame asked aloud. He saw the flash of killing intent in her chakra before she brought Itachi down. Now both of their chakra signatures were fluctuating, the girl's laced with malevolence.

"Wouldn't you love to know," Shinta muttered.

"I would actually, not many people can take Itachi down," He replied truthfully. "She has a strange chakra flow around her eyes, somewhat like Itachi's."

"Her eyes?" Shinta asked, turning to look at him.

Kisame's head involuntarily turned to Shinta. "Yeah," He sort of didn't know why he was talking to his captor. "It flows differently from Itachi's but is still similar."

"Strange," Shinta looked like he was going to say something, but an anguished cry stopped him. He looked to his comrade, frantically trying to find who was injured. He saw Itachi hunched over, holding his head.

Rin suddenly appeared by his side. "I-I staved him off f-for now," She stammered out, her eyes their original onyx and her mouth into a horrified line. "We have to get out of here," She said, taking off.

"Have fun," Shinta growled, escaping at least a good twenty feet before releasing the shark-man from his shadows. Itachi's howls of pain sounded haunted as they floated behind them as the pair journeyed on.

Rin took out the bouquet of white flowers to check if they were alright. Her fingers trembled finely as she twirled them. Satisfied she put them back in her bag. "If we travel for the next two days without sleep, someone will intercept us." She stated matter-of-factly.

"You're alright?" Shinta asked; he'd never felt her aura become so dark before in his life. He kept glancing sideways at her in worry. Her silence gave him the answer. She would live, and that was all that mattered. So they continued on their weary journey.

..xx...N A R U T O ::. The. R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E.&&..R.I.N'S...A.D.V.E.N.T.U.R.E...xx..

"Dobe, stop!" It had been six days and they had been travelling non-stop. They had passed Suna less than three days ago. They hadn't stopped or rested once. Kankurou had only kept them long enough to tell them the details.

"No," A rough growl could be heard through the tree tops. Naruto's eyes had bled to red and his whiskers were more defined.

"You're not thinking!" Sasuke had been trying to reason with his best friend for the past ten minutes, saying that if they were to encounter enemies, they should be well rested.

"Never have," Was the smartass reply that Sasuke was rewarded with.

Sasuke sighed, and kept up with the Kyuubi holder's pace. He had an endless supply of energy and Sasuke finally believed all of Sakura's stories of how he could go days without any food, sleep or water. Sasuke groaned and kept going, sharingan flaring as he looked at their surroundings.

Naruto had all but forgotten about their original mission and set off on Shinta and Rin's trail as if they had stolen all his ramen. He kept his senses keen, tracking anything within teen feet with his ears. "Please be alright," He murmured.

..xx...N A R U T O ::. The. R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E.&&..R.I.N'S...A.D.V.E.N.T.U.R.E...xx..

Rin had been correct when she said that someone would intercept them, but it wasn't someone they were too keen on seeing. The shark-man was back and he had a look on his face that could scare Jaws away.

"Oh," Shinta muttered, grinning cheekily as looked at the shark-man. "Want to play 'gain with m'shadows, shark-man?"

Kisame only looked irritably at Rin. "What the hell did you do to him?" He snarled viciously, unsheathing his Samehada.

"Good question," Rin replied coolly.

Kisame was down-right pissed. The little girl had made Itachi wail in pain for an hour, only to black out the second he stopped. He had dropped his comrade off at Headquarters and explained what happened in summarized lines. Now he stood before them, ready to attack. Attack, he did, lunging after Rin.

"Shinta!" She growled out, only dodging him slightly as his sword shredded the skin off her side. It immediately started to bleed. She hissed as she dodged again, this time a little less easily and she felt the sword whoosh past her head.

Shinta's shadows had finally immobilized the deadly Akatsuki. This time he had difficulty holding him down from already being drained of strenuous traveling.

"Thanks," She breathed raggedly.

"Dun mention it," He shuddered slightly as Kisame tried to release himself once more. Rin wasted no time.

She held the kunai to his neck but did not dare to touch it. "Stay away from us," She hissed, venom in her voice. It was all she could do, feeling that sudden rush come to her. "Time to go." She pulled herself away as she grabbed Shinta's hand. He released the jutsu and they teleported seconds before Kisame's Samehada came down on smoke.

"That was close." Shinta let out a breath. Rin clutched at her profusely bleeding side. "Are you alright?" He cried as she teetered slightly. He caught her, and watched her eyes flutter shut.

"Get these to Otou-san," She said weakly. It was one of the only times she addressed her father in a respective manner.

Shinta dropped his bag to the ground. It took a few minutes of manoeuvring before he had both bags and Rin with him. He set off with a heavy heart as he felt the counterfeit bandage he made slowly soak through.

..xx...N A R U T O ::. The. R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E.&&..R.I.N'S...A.D.V.E.N.T.U.R.E...xx..

"SHINTA!" Naruto bellowed as he saw the scruffy patch of unmistakeable hair in the darkness.

Sasuke snapped toward his voice, he had been observing the surroundings. He followed his best friend's gaze and sure enough, there was Sarutobi Shinta. "Rin!" He noticed the pale face in the moonlight hunched over Shinta.

"Hey," She murmured weakly.

Shinta set Rin down gingerly. "Naruto she's bleeding from her side, can you help her?" He pleaded desperately.

Sasuke knew that Rin's chakra was wilting. "Hurry Naruto, she's hurt bad."

"Uhhhh," Naruto knelt down and placed his hand over Rin's side like he had seen Sakura do so many times. He didn't know any medical ninjutsu so he closed his eyes. "Hey fox-teme! Help my friend!"

**"Why should I do that, she doesn't seem like she's worth much," The Kyuubi gave a sniff and looked at her.**

"Because she's my friend. At least close the wound so she doesn't bleed to death!" Naruto pleaded with the fox demon.

**He raised his large head up. "Fine, she has to be worth something if it'll make you whine that badly," He murmured in agreement.**

Naruto's hand glowed red as the wound closed up. It wouldn't bleed any longer but it still hurt like hell.

"I'll live 'til Sakura-sama looks at it," Rin said weakly, letting her half-lidded eyes close.

Sasuke lifted her into his arms gingerly, wary of the side-wound. She had scratches and bruises as well, as did Shinta. "What made her like this?" He asked roughly.

Shinta picked his and Rin's bag up. "I'll explain everything after we get these," He whipped out the white flowers, "to Kakashi-san." He finished and set off without a word.

..xx...N A R U T O ::. The. R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E.&&..R.I.N'S...A.D.V.E.N.T.U.R.E...xx..

"OH THANK KAMI YOU'RE SAFE!" A bellow echoed throughout Konoha hospital.

"Just a little worse for wear." Naruto grinned. Shizune was patching up Rin in the emergency room. Shinta had shot off with Tsunade to finish brewing the medicine for Kakashi and Sakura was with Naruto and Sasuke. They were both shirtless at the moment. (A/N: An act that rabid fan girls could be squealing about.) Sakura was checking if they were injured.

"You're really alright," She had tears in her eyes, and crushed them both in a hug, even though they were still half-naked.

"Sakura, you're squeezing too hard," Sasuke wheezed.

"Oh, sorry," She released them and they put their shirts back on. (A/N: Holds down pillow-fort.) She smiled slightly, all the stress from the past few weeks slowly having been dissolved.

"Sakura-chan, let's go check on Kaka-sensei, he's probably allowed visitors by now." Naruto suggested, already taking off down the busy hallway.

"NARUTO WAIT!" Sakura yelled and took off after him.

They arrived huffing and puffing outside Kakashi's room. Sasuke leaned against the door casually. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke beat him to the chase. "It's called a teleportation jutsu, Dobe," He scolded him gently. He turned amused eyes on his girlfriend. She had a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Shut-up teme," He muttered, "Can we go in?"

"Yes," Tsunade's voice echoed down the hall. She had poked her head out the door, Shinta's head below her. "He's alright, just needs to rest."

"YAY!" Naruto bellowed, bounding inside the white-washed room and seeing his sensei had half-lidded eyes open.

"Not so loud," He croaked out. "Please tell me one of you brought a book, of mine," He pleaded.

"What happened to yours?" Sasuke asked curiously, Sakura poking him in the side.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan confiscated it," Shinta grinned from ear-to-ear. Sakura immediately noticed the bruises and healed him.

"Oh," Sasuke murmured. "Sorry, nothing for you."

"Good riddance, I swear sensei they're rotting your brain." Sakura shook her head.

"I'm, injured; you're supposed to be nice," Kakashi complained. He was really glad to be waking up to his students' faces. He frowned. "Where's Rin?" He asked.

Suddenly everybody's expression clouded. Shinta could only say, "She---"

"Present." Rin leaned on her good side, a loose fishnet shirt over a bandaged stomach. Her head was bandaged as well, little tufts of silver poking out.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"Please excuse us?" Rin asked politely.

Everyone quickly bailed, wanting to give the two Hatakes some privacy.

"Long story. Care to explain why I have Uchiha blood mixed in with Hatake blood?" She answered him.

Kakashi fish-lipped for a moment. "Long story," He repeated her answer.

"I've got nothin' but daylight. Go first," Rin replied smartly.

"Fine," Kakashi sighed in defeat. "It started when I was assigned to the Fourth's team. He was to be our jounin teacher. There was a girl named…Rin," He had visibly paused and slowly went on. "And a boy named Obito…he was a rather annoying kid, always late, showing up with a bad excuse…"


	7. Bridge Between Light and Dark

Me: YAY LAST CHAPTER! I'll actually have finished a story. Fricken' eh.

Rin: Ooookay.

Shinta: GO YOU!

Me: Right.

Rin: Yumiko, Shinta and I,

Shinta: Are owned by said author.

Me: Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Rin and Shinta: Read, enjoy, review!

..xx...N A R U T O ::. The. R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E.&&..R.I.N'S...A.D.V.E.N.T.U.R.E...xx..

The following day was spent well in the hospital. Kurenai and Asuma had reunited with Shinta, Kurenai tackling him to the ground. Currently they were out, getting Shinta into a traditional robe. This was not working well, since Shinta would always get sidetracked and want to head into other shops.

Rin and Kakashi were in Kakashi's room, him sleeping peacefully while Rin packed up and filled out paperwork for Kakashi's release. Rin never did like hospitals terribly but she could go in once in a while. Unlike her father who, once Tsunade and Sakura were out of earshot, begged her to get him out of the hospital as soon as possible. She had chuckled at this but obliged so now she sat, filling out paperwork. Actually she was finishing it.

Looking up from her work, she heard a knock at the door. She had sensed the chakra signatures coming down the hall accompanied by loud bickering. She chuckled at the sounds of the kunoichi. "Come in, but do be quiet, Yamanaka-san, Sakura-san, Hinata-sama, Tenten-san." She acknowledged and said kunoichi filed into the room.

"Just Tenten," Said kunoichi corrected.

Rin smiled. "What brings you four here?" She asked.

"You have to come with us!" Ino announced loudly.

Immediately, Sakura poked Ino. "Ino-pig! Be quiet! Kakashi-sensei is still—"

"Awake?" A male voice filled the room. Kakashi smiled at the girls. "Why would Rin have to come with you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his old student.

"Shopping," Sakura answered nonchalantly.

"A-Anko-san j-j-just arrived back from h-her mission," Hinata explained.

"So we figured we'd take Rin out shopping, while you talked with her," Tenten finished.

"Mom's home?! Why didn't anyone inform me of this?!" Rin asked abruptly.

"Because you were cooped up here with Kashi-kun," A new voice said. "Haven't I already told you never to go on a mission without telling me first?" Anko leaned against the door frame.

"Mom!" Rin jumped up and hugged her mother. "You might've mentioned it," She muttered.

Anko chuckled. "Like your father, always with the excuses." She said.

Kakashi looked indignant and slightly ruffled. "I'm lying right here. Still recovering might I add, doesn't the 'be nice' rule still apply?" He asked.

"Not really," Anko grinned. "Now, Rin, why don't you go with Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten? I have to talk with your father." She said.

"Alright," Rin reluctantly released her and followed the others out of the room.

..xx...N A R U T O ::. The. R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E.&&..R.I.N'S...A.D.V.E.N.T.U.R.E...xx..

"RIN!" A rather hyper blur of green and brown tackled the young Hatake. It was as if he hadn't seen her for weeks rather than just for a couple hours.

"I missed you too Shinta," She giggled as he got off her looking apologetic. He held his arm out, which she took and he pulled her off the ground.

"What're you doing out of the hospital?" He asked.

Rin grinned. She had been admitted to the hospital under observation for any pains and rest. She settled for sleeping in the armchair in Kakashi's room. It wasn't only Kakashi's forms she was filling. "Shopping, I guess," She answered, taking hold of his hand. "What're we shopping for, anyway?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at each of the kunoichi.

"A yukata for you!" Ino immediately gushed.

"F-for the ceremony." Hinata explained.

"What ceremony?" Rin quirked an eyebrow.

"The Rokudaime's." Tenten stated factually.

"Since when?" Rin asked quizzically, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"During your little escapade," Sakura answered and squeaked when she was embraced from behind.

"We're shopping?" The deep voice of Sasuke asked; a small smile on his face at the squeak of his love. "Hello Rin, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, Sasuke-sempai," Rin answered respectfully. "Hyuuga-san good to see you." She saw the white-eyed male sneaking up behind Tenten, attempting to frighten her as well. She had easily foiled his plans.

"Hn," He growled sending a glare to her as he smiled innocently to an accusing glare of Tenten.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru crossed his arms, Temari accompanying him.

"'Mari-chan!" Shinta tackled the sand kunoichi and bear-hugged her.

"Hello Shinta." She greeted, hugging him back.

"You're not to visit until next week," He said. "Why come so early?"

"I wanted to see how you to made out, and Gaara had to visit with Tsunade on business. Kanky's off with him." She replied, grinning.

"Oh," Shinta looked as if he was going to say something else but a shout stopped him.

"Hinata-chaaaaaan!" This announced the arrival of the Kyuubi holder.

"Dobe, shut-up," Sasuke growled.

"What'd you say teme?" Naruto retorted.

"Shush." That single threatening word from Sakura had them both quiet.

"What's up?" Chouji had arrived, a smile on his rounded features. Ino smiled at him.

"Shopping, Chouji-kun!" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Shopping? How troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Everything's troublesome for you. Troublesome this, troublesome that." Temari teased with a grin on her face.

"Daaaaad! Can I hang wi'Mari now?" Shinta asked.

"Sure," Asuma answered. He stood with Kurenai, his arm around her waist.

"No use shopping in such a large group, it'd be too hard to move around," Rin announced.

"I agree." Sakura smiled.

"How about we meet at Team Seven's old training grounds after?" Naruto asked.

"Alright," Everyone chorused.

Thus, Chouji and Ino set off for shopping while Shikamaru, Shinta and Temari headed for the Hokage's tower. Asuma and Kurenai bid farewell and disappeared into the streets. Naruto and Hinata headed for Ichiraku's while Neji and Tenten went to the weapon's shop. That left Sakura, Sasuke and Rin to shop for Rin and Sakura's yukatas.

"So where would we find yukatas?" Rin asked.

"You don't know?" Sakura asked.

Rin shrugged. "Mom and Dad didn't show me and you hadn't yet. I figured it was only a matter of time before Ino found out and dragged me onto a ridiculous shopping spree."

Sakura had to sweat-drop at that and Sasuke let a smirk grace his lips.

"It appears she was going to do just that earlier. Am I correct, Sakura-chan?" He watched as Sakura smiled and then giggled.

"Okay, yeah she was going to do that. Luckily, you out of the hospital gained everyone's attention and made Ino forget that ridiculous idea." She grinned sheepishly.

"Oh right," Rin said.

They entered a rather nice looking shop and found it to be overflowing with clothing. "What would you like?" Sakura asked. "I come here often and know the seamstress," She smiled.

Rin didn't answer as she looked about the place in thought. She had gained the trait of taking awhile to answer. It was something Sasuke, Neji and her father often did. "This one," She held out a crimson yukata, silver flowers dotting along the bottom. The arms were long and flowing. "But, do you think I could add two things right here?" She asked pointing on the back, just below the collar.

"I could check." Sakura smiled. She left their side a few moments to talk with the young woman behind the counter.

"I hear you fought my brother," Sasuke said, his tone soft but anger lingered.

"With high difficulty." Rin found no point in denying it. "Don't dwell on it, sempai."

Before Sasuke could reply Sakura was back with the young lady. "Yumiko said she'd love to, she always likes to add a little jazz to whatever the costumer wants." She smiled.

"What would you like?" Yumiko asked in a gentle voice, soft violet eyes looking at Rin in curiosity.

Rin looked a little uncomfortable and motioned for her to bend a little. Yumiko obliged and Rin stood on tippy-toes to whisper in her ear.

Yumiko withdrew with a soft smiled on her porcelain face. "I could definitely do that." She said, taking the yukata from Rin's hands and disappearing into her back room.

"What'd you ask to be added?" Sakura inquired curiously.

"You'll see at the ceremony." Rin answered with a grin on her face.

..xx...N A R U T O ::. The. R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E.&&..R.I.N'S...A.D.V.E.N.T.U.R.E...xx..

"As you all know this ceremony is to announce the Sixth Hokage of Konoha." Tsunade stated, looking into the crowd and seeing everyone present.

Gaara and Kankurou sat with Temari, Shikamaru and Shinta. Kurenai and Asuma sat next to them with Kakashi and Anko. Gai and Lee were also in that row too. As was Genma, Iruka and Ibiki.

Sasuke, Sakura and Rin sat alongside Naruto and Hinata. Beside them were Neji, Tenten and Chouji with Ino. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru took up residence in that row too.

The remaining Hyuugas were together in a row. As were the Harunos, Yamanakas, Akimichis, Naras and Tenten's mother and father.

"So now I am proud to announce that Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja is the Rokudaime." Tsunade grinned at the crowd as they stood in shock.

That silence was broken by Shinta, who bellowed, "WOOHOO!"

"DATTEBAYO!" Naruto exclaimed, dragging Hinata up with him as he bolted for Tsunade. "Really Tsunade-baa-chan?" He asked with sparkling eyes.

"Really you twit." She retorted and plunked the Hokage hat on his head.

"YAY!" He bellowed. "Hina-chan! That's great huh?" He asked and kissed her boisterously.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun it is." She smiled.

As people lined up to shake hands with Naruto and give their congratulations, whispers were sent through the crowd at the sight of the back of Rin's yukata.

Kakashi grinned at the sight. "Ah if only Obito were here to see this," He grinned.

On Rin's back were two small symbols below the collar, in black and white. The Uchiha Fan and a paw print.

Showing each clan's blood in her veins and all of the burdens that came with it.

She was the bridge between the light and dark.

Light was shining very brightly.


End file.
